a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a silencer for automotive vehicle, and, more particularly, it is concerned with a tail cap of a silencer for a motorcycle.
b. Description of the Prior Arts
In recent years, an automotive vehicle such as a motorcycle, etc. is used, in most cases, as a vehicle for hobby, or leisure, or sports. In such cases, users of the vehicle are apt to practise, not infrequently, exchange of each and every component part of the motorcycle in pursuance of their likings. Further, road races and off-road races are held from time to time at every place of the country, for which purpose those component parts of the motorcycle are exchanged for freely converting the motorcycle to meet the road racing and off-road racing conditions.
Under such circumstances, the silencer becomes one of the exchanging items for various purposes. However, in the silencer for the motorcycle, as its outer appearance constitutes an important factor, it is exchanged not infrequently for the purpose of changing the external appearance and design of the motorcycle.